Breathe Me
by TwilightAddiction24
Summary: Faith brought this to me and I accepted it. Faith brought me the Cullen's then the Wolves. And as I stood in between them as they were about to fight I thought about the first day when I came and asked was this going to be my last and with that though they both charged at each other knocking me to the ground as I blacked out.


Breathe Me

*************************************Chapter 1***************************************

I was the type of girl who always wanted a fairytale as a life, but in reality my life was a living hell. I always wanted to be treated like a princess or fall in love with the man of my dreams but, I guess I had to accept life as it was, and that's what I did. I accepted life as it was.

I groaned as my alarm went off. Today we were moving to Forks. A city named after a utensil, just great. My mom got an "opportunity" to get a job there that pays more than her job here. It was stupid to me because starting over for some stupid job was not worth it to me. I got up slowly eyeing my room. Half of the boxes were already gone. I must have slept longer then I was supposed to. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I smiled as I took in my appearance. I looked horrible. Today I had no plans than to stay in the house in pack. I had no friends or family to say goodbye to but my brother on the other hand had almost everybody here in this little city in North Carolina. That's the only reason people knew my name, because my brother was really popular. His name is Darrin, he has short hair and is captain of the football team but at home he was like any other normal teenager. He was sweet and can read you like a book, or maybe I was just easy to read. He is one of the reasons I'm still alive even if I don't talk to him much.

"Ashley"! My dad yelled as I jumped up and started running towards the kitchen.

"Yes", I asked out of breathe as Darrin chuckled at my reaction.

"1 hour until we leave, If you're not ready by then we will leave you", my dad said slowly as he eyed me carefully. I groaned and ran up the stairs and started packing immediately.

Later that night

The house was perfect. It was surrounded by the woods. I knew I would love the house just not where it was at. I groaned as I realized tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School. Darrin was lying on my bed looking at me as I unpacked all my stuff.

"So you ready for school", Darrin asked as I started putting my clothes away in the closet.

"Hell no, you know me better. I hate school." I said making my voice big and booming.

Darrin wasn't my real brother, he was adopted. He looked nothing like me. He was beautiful with electric green eyes and pale skin with jet black hair. I know as soon as we walked in Forks high he would forget all about me like usual. Most girls tried to make him not like me but come on I'm his sister. I on the other hand had warm brown eyes that looked weird with my reddish hair and most boys wasn't my type or I was just shy. Darrin got up and put his hand on my hips pushing me out my thoughts.

"I promise I won't leave you ever again", Darrin said as I blushed. I must have been speaking my thoughts again.

"Ok", was all I can get out; he quickly let me go and lay back on my bed.

I started to get my clothes out for school tomorrow as Darrin asked me questions that didn't really make since but I answered then anyway.

"So you're saying you don't think SpongeBob is gay"? Darrin asked as he gave me one of his goofy smiles.

"Nope not at all", I said as Darrin stared at me in wonder.

"Wha-", I was about to ask before I heard a loud knock on my door. I opened to find my dad there with a beer in his hand.

"Darrin leave", my dad yelled as Darrin gave me an apologetic look. Darrin shut the door behind him but not before mouthing I'm calling mom. I nodded and looked at my dad.

"Take off your clothes", he yelled as a silent tear slipped.

"No", I said quite firm. He looked at me with a surprised expression and brought his hand to my face with a firm smack. I knew he had broken my skin. He looked at me then walked away. I lay down on my bed and started crying. About 5 minutes later I felt some arms around me. I jumped up but calmed down when I noticed it was just Darrin. I turned over and cried in his chest as I heard my mom yell at my drunken dad.

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I groaned as I realized I had fucking school. I smiled when I noticed Darrin sleeping beside me. He looked sad so I got up and started jumping on the bed screaming.

"Darrin get your lazy ass out of bed now". He opened his eyes and glared at me. Then he picked me up and slammed me on the bed.

"You got 5 seconds to surrender to me and tell me who you work for", Darrin said with the most serious face on. I burst out laughing and went in my bathroom while Darrin went to his room to get dress.

I brushed my teeth and did my hair; I did just a little make up to make me look presentable and cover up my scar. I decided to wear a purple Hello Kitty shirt with my Hello Kitty converse and some dark blue skinny jeans. I walked down the steps into the kitchen. Darrin was sitting at the island eating a granola bar.

"Come on we have no time. Eat on the way there". Darrin said as I nodded. My mom was at work by now and my dad probably was still sleep. I walked to my brother car (blue Mercedes) and got in. The drive to school was quiet but not the awkward one, it was quite relaxing.

We pulled into Forks High parking lot and all eyes were on us. Darrin got out then came to my side ad opened the door for me. I blushed as I felt everybody eyes on us.

"Such a gentleman", I said to Darrin with a smirk on my face. He just laughed and kept walking. We started heading to the office. When we got to the office it was a young girl who looked like she was in college. She had blonde hair with a hint of brown and pretty blue eyes. When she saw my brother she smiled brightly then looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"How may I help you", she asked looking seductively at my brother.

"We're new here", I said before my brother can answer. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't asking you", she snapped at me. My brother looked at her incredulous.

"Just give us our damn schedules. Ashley Cameron and Darrin Cameron", my brother snapped at her. I looked at him and he gave me one of his goofy smiles. She handed us our schedules and stormed off.

"Look we have lunch together", I said while I waved my schedule I his face. He snatched it out my hand and looked at it carefully.  
"I see, meet me at the door of the cafeteria. We have to get to class, bye", with that he gave me a peck on the check and walked toward the lockers. I smiled and then walked to go find my locker.

"256, 257 258, there you are', I said as I walked down the hall looking for my locker. I put all my stuff in there except my binder, phone and iPod. Then I was off to my first class, Biology.

Class went bye fast with me telling my class who I was and I even met a couple of people. The teacher was boring and I held no interest in his class. Before I knew it I was outside the cafeteria waiting for Darrin. I waited and waited but he never showed. I started worrying so I walked inside the cafeteria and the first thing I saw was Darrin at a table full of girls. One of the girls looked at me and started laughing. Then she got up and marched toward me and whispered one word in my ear that made me feel like shit.

"Pathetic", her nasal voice in my ear, I let a tear slip and Darrin looked up at me and I saw a pained expression on his face. He got up but before he can reach me I ran away and heard laughter all through the cafeteria.

I was in the bathroom getting myself together until I heard two girls with heels come in. I tried to hide but before I can one grabbed my arm; her hand was ice cold and pale.

"Don't be afraid", the girl said and when I looked up I couldn't do nothing but stare. She was so beautiful, her hair was short and black but it spiked out everywhere. She reminded me of a little tinkle bell. The girl behind her was even more stunning; she had blonde wavy hair that stopped at her waist. Her body was incredible like everything else on her. I also noticed both their eyes were gold.

"I'm Alice and that's Rosalie", the short girl said, she was so tiny but had a nice grip on me.

"Hey, I'm Ashley", I said as she smiled at me then looked towards the door.

"You can sit with me and my family ", she said with hope in her eyes. I silently nodded and she squealed and grabbed my hand. When we walked out the door I noticed everybody was staring at us and whispering. When I walked in the cafeteria all the girls looked so jealous. I was confused. I looked over at my brother and he looked beyond pissed. When we got to the table I was stunned that they all were beautiful and had gold eyes.

"This is Jasper", Alice said point at the lean guy with gold wavy hair.

"This is Emmett", Rosalie said as the big buff guy wiggled his eyebrows at me as I giggled.

"I'm Bella", the girl with brunette hair said as she smiled shyly at me.

"I'm Edward and as you can see they always save the best for last", the boy with bronze hair that stuck out everywhere said to me as I laughed.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ashley and I'm new here", I was shy, they was all beautiful and I was just plain. Something was strange about them.

"What class do you have next", Alice asked jumping up and down.

"Art", I said simply.

"Edward and I both have that class too. We can walk you there", Alice said as she danced around the table. Before I knew it a very pissed Darrin stormed over.

"What the hell are you doing here with these people", Darrin yelled at me. All the attention was on us.

"Why do you care all of a sudden", Rosalie snarled. I looked between the Cullen's and my brother and it was like they were all about to fight like animals, teeth showing and all. I stepped back flabbergasted of how quick all their attitudes had changed.

"He's one of them", Edward said quietly that only we can hear", I looked around confused.

"What the hell are you talking about", I asked and they all starred at me like they just noticed I was there.

"Nothing", Darrin said as he stormed out the cafeteria. I remember him being mad like this. One time a bunch of new kids came to our school but they all had red eyes but other than that looked just like the Cullen's. Then he changed and started to leave at night and didn't come back but then he went back to the normal old Darrin after they left, but I'm sure that Darrin that just stormed out was the Darrin that showed up when those kids with red eyes came. Maybe someone made him act this way, not someone some people as in the Cullen's.


End file.
